


【秀彬x胜宇】不给糖就捣乱

by Lensevenstars



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lensevenstars/pseuds/Lensevenstars
Summary: CP：郑秀彬X韩胜宇年下攻，R18预警。万圣节激情速打，无脑飙车。OOC是我的错，请勿上升。





	【秀彬x胜宇】不给糖就捣乱

**Author's Note:**

> CP：郑秀彬X韩胜宇  
年下攻，R18预警。  
万圣节激情速打，无脑飙车。  
OOC是我的错，请勿上升。

“叮咚~”

听见门铃声的韩胜宇刚打开家门，就看见一个白色的不明物体扑面而来，顿时浑身一激灵下意识扬拳过去。

“呜哇~啊！！！”原本发着可爱怪叫的白色生物这下子就真的只剩怪叫了，好在韩胜宇随即意识到不对硬生生收住了手，没有发生预想的惨案。

“胜宇哥你这是谋杀！”

韩胜宇这才发现白色生物是有人蒙着大块白布，头部画着简单的鬼脸简笔画，只有两个破洞露出了一双吓到瞪圆的眼睛。

“原来是秀彬啊，没事吧？有伤到哪里了么？”认出了人，韩胜宇紧张地握住他的手安抚，担心的仔细打量一番。

“没事啦。”明明自己画的鬼脸这么可爱，还贴了可爱的贴纸在上面，郑秀彬扯下蒙着的布开始怀疑人生。

将人牵进屋，顺手带上了门，察觉到对方神情有些失落，韩胜宇把自己脑袋凑在郑秀彬的肩膀上乱蹭着撒娇道：“秀彬怎么今天想着要吓唬哥啊？我是真的被吓到了。”

像是带着大型狗狗一样，郑秀彬走路都有些困难，干脆带着大狗狗坐在客厅的沙发上，鼓起脸看向韩胜宇问道：“哥知道今天是什么日子么？”

被郑秀彬的可爱表情可爱到的韩胜宇忍不住笑着伸手戳了戳对方脸上的肉肉，脑海里过了一遍近期的节假日，这才意识到了：“啊……是万圣节！”

“对啊，哥都不关注节日的。”说到这里郑秀彬也有些委屈，年纪小又是对新鲜事物感兴趣的性格，对上年上又过着如大叔一般无趣生活的恋人，有的时候难免得不到想要的反应。

“对不起啊。”韩胜宇语气也真挚了起来。

看着韩胜宇可怜巴巴的神情，郑秀彬也不舍得为难，装作还在生气的样子，面无表情地对着韩胜宇摊开了手：“糖，不给糖就捣乱。”

这下韩胜宇犯了难，他平时并不爱吃甜食所以从来不会特意买糖果之类的零食，倒是郑秀彬藏了不少糖和巧克力，只是这个时候拿对方的零食好像行不通的样子。

意料之中的事情，郑秀彬挑了下眉：“那我就要捣乱啦。”

韩胜宇闻言好奇地眨了眨眼睛，然后就被按倒在了沙发上。

年轻恋人的吻就如同他本身一般火热，不按章法的亲吻方式令韩胜宇乱了阵脚，直到呼吸不顺忍不住流下眼泪才被放开了。

他的胜宇哥真的很容易掉眼泪，稍稍一欺负就红了眼，像极了熟透的水蜜桃，柔软又多汁。

郑秀彬意犹未尽地舔了舔对方红通通的嘴唇，手上也没闲着，轻易地就把韩胜宇身上穿着的紫色宽松睡衣给掀上去了，露出了大片胸腹，昨晚的痕迹还残留着没有消褪，在冷白肤色的对比下十分刺激视觉。原本小巧的乳尖如今红肿着涨大了一圈，像是点缀在奶油上的樱桃一般引得甜食爱好者受不住诱惑反复品尝。

“啊！”韩胜宇轻呼出声，乳尖被对方没有顾忌地含舔着，带着些许刺痛反而让原本就敏感的部位变得更加敏感，浑身乱窜的麻痹快感让他不禁缩起脚趾，韩胜宇被挑起了情欲，喘息着断断续续的把话拼凑完整，“我们……回房间吧？”

“在这里做也没什么啊，反正家里就我们两个人。”郑秀彬闻言抬头凑过去咬了一口韩胜宇已经红透了的耳尖，说话之间的呼吸全部喷在了耳朵上，“衣服扣子，胜宇哥自己解吧。”

粉色顺着耳朵蔓延到脖子上，韩胜宇呼吸一滞，慌乱避开了对方紧盯的视线，颤抖着手摸着扣子半天才解开一颗。

郑秀彬好整以暇地欣赏着恋人宽衣解扣的姿态，调皮的手在对方腰腹间打转划着圈，却一直没有实质性的接触。

这种无声催促让韩胜宇艰难地咽了口口水，手上动作加快，全部扣子解开后难耐地抓住郑秀彬的肩膀往他身上蹭过去：“唔~秀彬你碰碰哥吧。”

也在忍耐中的郑秀彬被蹭的火气直窜，发泄般在眼前雪白胸口上重重地咬下留下了一圈牙印，两三下扒下了对方的裤子，手指蹭了蹭正从挺立着的性器上滑落的透明液体，然后插进了韩胜宇还泛着湿润的柔软后穴。

昨晚被欺负得到现在还没有完全闭合的小穴轻而易举的就吞下了手指，指尖在身体内划过的触感的让韩胜宇不禁发出细小呻吟，身体比记忆更加迅速地回忆起了经历过的欢愉，不受控制地夹着手指吞咽着想要获得更多。

“胜宇哥的身体比性格有趣多了嘛。”郑秀彬脸上露着可爱笑容，手指却轻车熟路地探索着摸到了对方身体里的那处，没有犹豫地直接按压下去。

“哈啊~”过电一般的强烈快感让韩胜宇身子下意识地弹跳了起来，但是立刻就被郑秀彬按住动弹不得，体内最敏感的一点被毫不留情地持续刺激着，韩胜宇急促喘息着出了一身薄汗，急切地拉着郑秀彬喊着他的名字。

“哥想说什么？”郑秀彬手上松了力道，让对方有了歇口气的余地。

被汗水打湿的刘海软软地贴在额头上，此时韩胜宇从头到脚都泛着粉色，连说出的话带着哭腔：“呜…想要秀彬。”

“真是个贪心的哥哥。”郑秀彬如对方所愿抽出手指，将韩胜宇一条腿架在沙发靠背上，跪坐在他股间将早就硬到不行的性器插入进去。

身体被逐渐填满的感觉让韩胜宇一时失声，紧绷着仰起头，露出雪白的脖颈和不住滚动的喉头，诱得郑秀彬在上面补上点点红痕。

小小的沙发上没办法有太大的动作，但是这个姿势让两人下身几乎是紧贴在一起，进入的深度也比平时还要深，仅仅是小幅度的抽插就有足够快感。

郑秀彬也是第一次用这么温吞的方式，虽然没有大开大合那样甘畅淋漓，但是延长了快感反而更觉得享受，忍不住低下头和韩胜宇交换了一个缠绵的吻。

深陷情欲的韩胜宇软绵绵的应着吻，完全翘立起来的性器就算没有得到照顾也不停吐出透明液体，滴落在腹部上弄的湿乎乎一片。

见状郑秀彬不禁伸手摸过去，只是当他把手掌贴到对方下腹的时候，却引来了对方的激烈反应。

“啊！别摸…那里…”

韩胜宇摇着头想挣扎开，然而郑秀彬没有放过他，头抵着对方胸口将坚挺一插到底的同时，手上用力在下腹按下去，偏偏口中用着平时哥哥最爱的撒娇语调：“是要我不要摸这里么？”

“啊！不行……呜！”韩胜宇快被体内炸开的强烈快感给逼疯了，脆弱又柔软的深处被撑开的感觉分外清晰，几乎是能描绘出对方性器形状一般严丝合缝的贴合在一起，敏感点完全暴露在入侵者的面前，只能颤抖着温顺接受寸寸研磨。

郑秀彬也被小穴内的应急反应夹的失了方寸，顾不上这是在沙发上，一边喘着粗气晃动着腰用力操干着身下已经哭到喘不上气的哥哥，一边用手在对方腹部上揉压摸索着勾勒出自己形状。

被顶弄的浑身无力的韩胜宇只能发出细微的哭腔，柔软的身体被打开到极限，无处安放的纤长细腿在空中随着对方的动作一摇一晃，大腿根部被掐出了道道红印，红艳艳的穴口不停张合吞吐着巨物，刚流出的液体来不及落下就又被对方的插入重新带回体内，发出令人口干舌燥的咕叽水声。

“胜宇哥……太棒了~”迷恋地看着身下人沉醉在快感里的痴态，郑秀彬也感觉快到极限了。

“啊哈~想要亲亲秀彬。”韩胜宇抱着郑秀彬的脖子，软糯糯地无意识撒着娇。

郑秀彬闻言刚把脸凑过去，对方就伸着舌头主动索吻，唇舌相触也顾不上呼吸换气，凌乱地亲吻在一起。

累积在体内的快感如倾洪一般爆开席卷全身，韩胜宇呜咽着抖着身子达到了高潮，射出的精液尽数落在胸腹上，白花花的肉体上点点白的红的看起来糟糕极了。

滋味太过于美好，郑秀彬抱着对方的臀在不停蠕动抽搐的小穴内重重地顶了十几下后，也喘息着射在了韩胜宇的体内。

汗津津的两人抱在一起缩在沙发上享受着激情后的温存，郑秀彬平复着呼吸，时不时在对方脸上唇上轻啄一口。

渐渐回过神的韩胜宇突然想到之前说的话，有些委屈的问道：“我的性格真的很无趣么？”

“以普通人的目光来看确实。”

没等韩胜宇难过，郑秀彬就立刻抱紧了他不撒手，“不过没事，有趣的事情就交给我吧，哥按自己想过的方式生活就可以了，我也喜欢的不得了。”说到最后一句时，郑秀彬害羞地直接把头埋韩胜宇的胸口了。

明明年下恋人床上胆大又强硬，可是一旦表露心声还是青涩的不行，到底是比自己年纪小的弟弟，多年以来对自己的依赖韩胜宇心底也是一清二楚的。

“啊~我们秀彬真可爱~”韩胜宇忍不住露微笑感叹道。

听到这话的郑秀彬立刻抬起头一脸严肃：“哥你是不是不累了，我们继续？”

韩胜宇笑容一僵。

“哥错了！放过哥吧！呜~”

—完—


End file.
